Le silence est d'Ores et déjà
by Chette
Summary: OS fondé sur une impression, un instant capturé puis étiré, pareil à son sourire. Méfiez-vous des certitudes, c'est votre monde qui pourrait être ébranlé :)


**Le silence est d'Ores et déjà**

Merci pour votre considération, j'espère que vous laisseriez une trace de votre passage afin de donner votre impression, il est difficile de s'auto-juger ;)  
Prenez soin de vous,  
_Camille_

(Merci)

* * *

** I**l m'appréciait avec l'ardeur qu'a un nouveau-né au contact de l'air, cette fougue non maîtrisée, ces paroles interdites.

Nous nous retrouvions chaque soir de l'autre côté du lac, c'en est devenu un rituel, comment avait-il commencé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je suis quasiment certaine que lui non plus. Les contours de nos futurs, pourtant bien délimités, cernés de noir à la manière des coloriages enfantins qui n'attendent que la couleur qui les emplissent n'ont jamais été abouti. Aucune couleur, aucun mot. Seul le silence de nos échanges.

J'entends les feuilles qui craquent derrière mon dos, c'est l'automne qui se brise sous ses pas. Je le sens tout près, puis il creuse le sillon de son passage et fait frémir mes cheveux, plus encore que l'air du soir. Il marche devant déjà, le pas lent. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, l'un derrière l'autre nous empruntons la route improvisée creusée de nos petites foulées au fil des soirs.

Pareil aux rituels enfantins, je marche dans les empreintes que laissent ses chaussures. Elles témoignent déjà d'un passé car au moment où ma ballerine s'enfonce dans le moule boueux, son pied à lui est loin, et il ne cesse de semer d'autres empreintes. C'est une maigre impression qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Il m'est inaccessible, évolue sur des cimes que je ne peux atteindre. Il y a la terreur qui règne, la guerre qui se prépare, la relation malsaine qu'il entretient avec sa famille n'en est qu'un prémice : il a choisi de se consacrer à une cause, qui malheureusement n'est et ne sera jamais la mienne. L'amitié, le secret, l'Ordre. Je ne suis qu'un nom sur une liste quand lui est condamné à être une légende. Il mourra jeune c'est certain. Peut-être le prix à payer pour que l'encre de son nom persiste au fil des années quand la mienne blanchira et finira par s'effacer.

**M**ais cessons là toutes ces idées noires, c'est notre moment, il nous appartient, allons souris, fais bonne figure devant lui.

Il s'arrête, s'assoit dans l'herbe encore un peu humide, et tandis qu'il me regarde m'asseoir à mon tour, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
Il adopte une position nonchalante à la manière de son ami J.P, cet ami que les copines trouvent tellement populaire _parce que oui, ses cheveux sont toujours décoiffés ce qui lui donne un air sexy et son sourire victorieux à chaque fois que ses doigts se referment sur son Vif d'Or, tu comprends._

Oui et bien non. Je ne le juge pas mais il m'est indifférent, je repense à cette fois où les copines s'extasiaient devant son habilité à rattraper le Vif de plus en plus loin. Je me souviens de cet ami aux traits tirés le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, adoptant une expression qui m'attira d'emblée sa sympathie. Je me souviens de cet autre ami aux allures de rongeur, l'œil brillant à regarder la star du groupe. Je me souviens de cette fille au bord du lac dont toute cette arrogance n'était qu'une mise en scène pour l'attirer. Je me souviens aussi de cet élève fade et humilié devant la moitié de l'école.

Mais je me souviens surtout de son regard à lui, à la fois surpris et amusé. Surpris parce que je n'étais pas en train de leur jeter des soupirs enamourés comme le reste de ma bande. Nos regards se sont simplement croisés par hasard lorsque, fatiguée par la prestation de son ami je venais de lever les yeux au ciel. Mes yeux qui se sont malencontreusement posés sur son visage d'ange et sur son sourire qui s'étirait, le même que celui qu'il vient de m'adresser.

J'ai adopté une mine impassible mais ma nervosité en a pris un coup. Le jour suivant nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs, nous avons continué notre chemin comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'arrivée dans la grande salle j'avais les genoux qui flanchaient et les bras qui me démangeait. Drôle de symptômes me diriez-vous. Et je me maudissais intérieurement en contemplant les plaques rouges qui ornaient à présent mes bras. _Signe de nervosité extrême_ m'avait appris le médecin au cours d'une visite pour me guérir de certains toc disgracieux.

_Tocs qui venaient d'émerger après deux ans de silence_.

Il ne me prêtait aucune attention bien sûr. Aujourd'hui je le regarde. Plus précisément je le vois car il ne m'offre aucune accroche sur laquelle mes yeux peuvent se poser. Il est déjà fantôme, promis à un futur douloureux et dont il ne sortira pas vainqueur, mais c'est son choix.

Parfois il y avait cette fille, Johanne, pour qui il abaissait ses défenses. Et j'entendais au détour d'un couloir la rumeur qui enflait à propos de son obsession pour lui. Qu'a-t-il pu lui dire pour lui avoir fait naître cet attachement ? Ou peut-être n'a-t-il rien dit, comme pour nous,_ même si j'en doute_. Johanne est éprise de quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne fait que quelques semaines mais les filles comme elles ne restent pas célibataires bien longtemps. Un de ses amis m'a confié une fois qu'elle le regardait toujours avec cette attente désireuse qu'ont parfois encore les ex, rien d'étonnant à cela.

Dans ce présent, je soupire et m'étend en travers de la pelouse, aussitôt l'humidité du soir grignote le textile de ma robe, ça m'est égal, il n'est humainement pas possible de penser que quelque chose puisse être désagréable en ce moment.

Soudain je me prépare, et malgré cela, lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de s'électriser. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravise,_ la parole est d'argent mais le silence est d'or_, on ne les gaspille pas, les mots comportent trop de risques, alors on préfère ne pas les employer trop avidement. Je laisse fleurir un sourire lorsque son nez caresse ma joue, lui-même creuse une fossette. Ses bras m'étreignent sans prévenir et j'ai le souffle coupé. La tendresse s'effiloche petit à petit. Je me redresse et sa main a à peine le temps de saisir ma nuque que sa bouche heurte la mienne. Et les paroles que je ne peux lui dévoiler se trouvent dans ce baiser, il le sait.

Essoufflé il se détache, et enroule sa main autour de mon épaule, je crois qu'il a à nouveau envie de dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'embrasse, il a du mal à s'empêcher de rire, il trouve toutes les situations amusantes et je crois bien que c'est ça qui le perdra. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui importe et nous rions sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mon dos se cambre sous ses caresses et nos respirations saccadées s'alternent, mes cheveux s'emmêlent, et une fine pellicule de sueur teint notre peau. Alors la pluie nous tombe dessus, et avec toute l'énergie qu'il nous reste, nous éclatâmes d'un rire puissant. Puis il m'aide à me relever, nous retournons sans un mot en direction du château. Cette fois je crois percevoir une tension, était-ce à cause de son hésitation à me dire quelque chose ? Je ne me risque pas à essayer de le comprendre, les rouages qui tournent dans son esprit demandent une intelligence que je n'ai pas, du moins que je ne pense pas avoir.

Je rentre seule dans le dortoir ce soir. Nous avons entendu Rusard et sommes séparés pour éviter des ennuis auxquels nous n'avons pas envie de répondre.

Une des filles qui partagent mon dortoir, du genre première de la classe me réveille en trombe.  
« Non mais tu as vu l'heure ! Il est sept heures ! » Je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure pour qu'elle se taise, et elle s'éloigne en me lançant un regard outré.  
Après m'être rendormie je constate que j'ai raté les trois premiers cours de la journée. Effectivement… Je me lave en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas rater le suivant, le bien-aimé cours de potions où ta classe et la mienne se partagent les quatre murs de la salle.

« T'as une petit mine » Me fait remarquer une copine.  
J'hausse les épaules en saisissant un alambic. Je me suis dépêchée pour rien, il n'est pas là.  
Je lâche un juron au moment précis où le professeur passe derrière, et dix points en moins pour la maison. J'ai à peine la temps d'envoyer un regard d'excuse au groupe lorsque la porte s'ouvre en trombe, ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde et –Crac- a pour conséquence la chute d'un bocal de verre.  
C'est lui, un sourire éclatant et une formulation d'excuse à laquelle personne ne croit. Ça fait rire quelques filles et provoque l'exaspération du professeur. Oui parfois, il ressemble tout de même à son ami populaire, le fait de traîner ensemble sans doute.

« On avait bien remarqué, à ta place » Somme le prof, pince-sans-rire.  
Il s'exécute, et sans surprise se glisse à côté de l'attrapeur. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, _il n'oublie pas qui il est aujourd'hui._

La potion d'aujourd'hui est complexe, je fais équipe avec un type à qui il m'est déjà arrivé de parler plusieurs fois, du genre sympa.  
On est à cours d'ingrédient et le prof est parti de la classe, sans doute pour hurler dans un sachet plastique.  
J.P fait le guignol forcément, une fille un peu différente des autres lui crie de redescendre de sa planète. Et ça ne lui plaît pas à l'attrapeur, il la traite de traînée (_sans doute un vieux compte à régler entre eu_x) mais là je n'apprécie pas. Qu'il se la pète si ça lui chante, mais qu'on insulte une fille de traînée, ça non. Alors j'interviens, il hésite à me remettre à ma place et finalement se rassoit.

Autour de moi, le silence. C'est du jamais vu, J.P qui n'a pas le dernier mot. Je suis sonnée, et c'est là que je remarque le regard réprobateur que lance J.P à son voisin. Lui en un mot. Et j'en ai les bras qui frissonnent. J.P sait, ce qui signifie que j'ai un minimum d'importance à ses yeux. Le prof arrive et réclame le silence, je cherche son regard mais il paraît fâché. Tant pis, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

Un oisillon qui picore ses grains, un à un, et sent son corps se gonfler de nourriture.  
Des épisodes tels que celui-ci qui forgent un bonheur muet.

Un soir, l'un des derniers pour être précis, il est là bien avant moi, mais il ne rit plus, une ride soucieuse barre son front.  
Je lui fais un geste pour l'enjoindre à me parler, il s'humecte les lèvres mais ne se décide pas, il baisse les yeux et me montre une coupure de journal qu'il extrait de sa poche. Sa mère a déclaré publiquement être une partisane, sa popularité va en prendre un coup. Tout à coup il a honte, il ne se résout pas à relever les yeux, et finalement se détourne avec rage.

La bulle s'étire, laissant place à la pression. Le silence se brise. Alors il murmure qu'il va partir dans quelques jours vivre chez son meilleur ami et sa fiancée. J'hoche la tête. Ce soir a un goût sali, l'un ne touche pas l'autre, une larme roule sur ma joue, il s'en aperçoit et une expression amère déforme ses traits.  
Nous rentrons chacun de notre côté.

* * *

** D**epuis le début je pensais que tout cela était voué à l'échec, qu'il se détacherait aussi vite de moi que de Johanne et des autres, qu'il n'avait peut-être qu'une affection restreinte à mon encontre. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il s'enrôlerait dans la Résistance car c'était bien là son tempérament et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais j'avais mal pensé. La suite était totalement imprévue, mon entrée sur un coup de tête quelques mois plus tard dans l'Ordre fut saluée par quelques professeurs. Je reconnus immédiatement J.P et sa jolie fiancé ainsi que deux ou trois autres connaissances de l'école.

Et il se tenait là bien entendu, plus négligé que la dernière fois, il m'accueillit non pas avec une mine réjouie mais avec une froideur à toute épreuve. Lorsque je lui en demandais la raison il me répliqua qu'il ne voulait pas me voir ici, qu'on était déjà bien assez sans que j'ai besoin de risquer ma peau. Mais après quelques heures, l'air bourru sur son jeune visage finit par disparaître. Et lorsque son rire refit surface, je sus que j'avais gagné la partie.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter à cette époque heureuse bien que difficile. Voilà, je fais un arrêt sur image, le présent est là, il nous appartient, et je l'aime tellement. Ce présent.

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos reviews **:D**  
Sérieusement vous avez joué le jeu et certaines sont vraiment constructives.

Vous gérez la fougère !

Merci à _Bouyachaka, fanHPTW, Hey-ceycey-, Delphine, pepoune,  
Amodixe_ (Review coup de coeur, tu as juste compris précisément où je voulais en venir, un plaisir),  
_Laura_ (L'écriture automatique c'est une idée, pourquoi pas. Je prend note du reste :),  
_Gerard_ (Ironie?),  
_Jeanne_ (Pour le "regarder sans voir" je pensais à ces petites nuance telles qu'entendre sans écouter, les sens fonctionnent mais l'attention n'y est pas),  
_Mark_ (Thank you very much),  
_Charlotte_ (Merci pour tes encouragements :)


End file.
